Darla Hood
Profile Nickname: Cookie Played By: Darla Jean Hood (King - her family name in Bear Facts) Born: November 4, 1931 (possibly) Relatives: Johnny (father), Mother (name unrevealed), Wilma (step-mother), Junior (brother), Amelia (cousin) Clubs: None First Short: Our Gang Follies Of 1936 Last Short: Wedding Worries Character One of the most instantaneously recognized Rascals, cute and adorable Darla Hood is first introduced in Our Gang Follies Of 1936, a singing revue which Spanky throws for the other kids to earn spending money. Darla apparently loves to sing. She sings the song, "I'll Never Say Never Again." In her first appearances, she has blonde hair, harkening back to Mary Kornman and Jean Darling; but she later reverts back to the familiar brunette locks for which she is best known. Darla's character is the daughter of James B. Hood, the local dentist, who is also revealed to be the owner of a circus (Bear Facts, in which his last name is said to be 'King') and seems well-to-do, but not as wealthy as the family of Waldo. He refers to his wife as "Mother," and later remarries after Darla's mother has passed on (Wedding Worries), and he is often very exasperated by Darla's friends, especially when they stay the night (Night 'N' Gales). Interestingly enough, in Night 'N' Gales, her father's name is Arthur Hood, while in Feed 'Em And Weep, his name is John Hood. Darla also has a little brother Junior seen in that short. Darla is a gifted little singer, appearing in several of Spanky's shows and once nearly on the radio if not for Alfalfa Switzer. Alfalfa considers Darla his girlfriend, and she very much enjoys the attention, but when the gang is taking his attention and he neglects her, she is not hesitant to use Waldo or even Butch to make Alfalfa jealous. Quotes: * "Have you been eating onions?!" - Darla to Alfalfa in Pay As You Exit * "Have some cookies, boys." - Darla ** "No thanks, we are woman haters, ain't we, Porky?" - Buckwheat in Mail And Female * "There's Alfalfa!" - Darla ** "Yeah, the dope. He don't even know he's alive!" - Butch in Duel Personalities * "This is the most romantic thing I ever heard of!" - Darla in Duel Personalities * "Don't forget to bury them, Spanky." - Darla in Duel Personalities Notes/Trivia * According to the US Census Bureau, there were no girls born with the name of Darla in Oklahoma in 1931, though there were girls born with the name Dorla. It may be possible that her birth name might be Dorla. However, the actress's own mother contends that she very nearly named her "Dorla," but decided to name her the misspelled version of the name. * In the song "Purple Stain" by the band Red Hot Chili Peppers, Darla is referenced in the lyrics: "'Cause we all live in Hollywood, with Dracula and Darla Hood" * Darla's name inspired the 1990s underrated alternative band Darlahood. * See also: Darla As Seen In Other Media. ---- Category: Our Gang Characters Category: Female Characters Category: Girlfriend Characters Category:1935 Characters Category:1936 Characters Category:1937 Characters Category:1938 Characters Category:1939 Characters Category:1940 Characters Category:1941 Characters